Supernatural Detective
by Dragon Ruler 06
Summary: The full summary is inside, but I'll try. Kagome died in the past, but her soul was reborn close to her original birthday. Her name and appearance remain the same, but her life is completely different. Non-yaoi! kind of...little bit...maybe...vote 4
1. Kagome and L

**Me: well my last Death Note crossover didn't work out so well, so I'm gonna try a new 1. This is a Inuyasha/Death Note crossover. The main pairing is LKag. Rem did not kill L in this story, he is still alive and well. I'l just go ahead and put in the summary.**

**Summary: After dying in the final battle against Naraku, Kagome's spirit is reborn into a time close to her original birthday, but lives a different life, living by the same name. After the death of her family, an elderly man calling himself Watari brought her to Wammy's House, where she met L, became friends with the craziest being in the orphanage, fell in love, and became the mother figure of a certain trio.**

**Warnings: BB being BB, violence, swearing, and other such things**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Death Note or Inuyasha, only a certain pair of children that won't be mentioned until later on in the story. **

* * *

The sounds of roars of a large cat and the yelled of people around her echoed into her ears. A bow and arrow was grasped firmly into her hand before she pulled back the string and let the lit arrow fly towards the chest of the monstrous man before her. One of his fingers grew out, a sharp point at the end, before it was plunged into her heart. Her heart beats slowed beat by beat until there were no more sounds from her chest and no more power in her lungs to pull in oxygen.

The seven-year-old Kagome shot up, panting with her hand over her mouth to stop her scream from erupting through her mouth. She has been having nightmares like that for a long time, for as long as she could remember. Her father often joked, saying she was probably dreaming of her past life, but he never saw the horrors she dreamt of. Her mother always said that they were only dreams and could not hurt her, but she could always feel the pain of every hit she received in her dreams.

A few pants escaped her lips before her eyes slid closed. They snapped back open when she heard a sound outside. Instinctively, she got out from under her blankets and went under her bed, pressing herself against the wall. Her sensitive ears picked up the sound of one of the windows that was always left partially opened for cool air since the AC Unit broke open. The metal running across metal annoyed her ears, but also made her fearful.

A series of questions ran through her head. Who was there? Why were they breaking into the house? What did they want? Was this a random burglary, or planned?

She jumped when she heard a loud gunshot fire through the quiet house. There was a scream before another shot. Kagome bit her lower lip, trying to remain silent. Footsteps came down the hall. Door after door opened. The dog barked, but then another gunshot echoed through the house and the dog was silenced after a yelp.

Low whimpering escaped her for a split second before her bedroom door opened. All she saw were the brown shoes standing by her bed. They eventually turned around and walked out of her room. The coppery taste of her own blood filled her mouth, but she refused to make a sound.

After some time, she did not know how long, the murderer left the house, climbing back out the window he climbed through. Kagome let a small sob escape her as she crawled out from under her bed and went to see if her parents were at least unconscious. She yelled when she saw the large German Shepherd lying on the floor in a pool of its own blood with a bullet whole in its chest.

She looked down the hall before sprinting into a run. Her parent's room was opened, allowing her to see into it before screaming loudly.

She could not remember much after that. She remembered a somehow familiar policeman with brown hair and blue eyes carrying her to the police car. There was another there, a young man with reddish hair and green eyes, sitting in the passenger seat. He kept glancing into the rearview mirror at her, as if to make sure she didn't turn insane.

She stayed in the police station until an elderly man came in and offered to take her to the orphanage he was in charge of. "Hello, young lady," he greeted her with a kind smile. His language was Japanese, but he had a little bit of an English accent. It was barely noticeable. "My name is Watari. What would your name be?"

The two policemen from the car were in the room with them. The redhead smiled over at her while the brunet smirked and nodded his head. "Kagome," she replied. "Higurashi Kagome."

That had started everything important in her life. Watari had taken her to a place called 'Whammy's House' where she met other young orphans, all very intelligent like herself. She was given a new name, an alias of 'Kitty'.

There was a certain pair that caught her eyes constantly. They two looked exactly alike in almost every single way. The only difference between them was their eyes. One had dark blue-gray eyes with pupils large enough to be mistaken for the irises. The other had red eyes and was always following the other around. The first did not seem to care.

She eventually learned they were known as 'L' and 'B'. She didn't understand why their names were letters. It made no sense to her. At least they were only a year older than her. Maybe they could be her first friends!

"Hi!" she greeted them outside on her second day at the orphanage.

Both looked up at her curiously. She noticed the red-eyed boy looked above her head before smirking sadistically. "Hello, Kagome-chan," he greeted in Japanese. He sounded fluent. She didn't act as though it was a surprise that he knew her name before she introduced herself.

"B, that is unnecessary," the other boy scolded in a monotone before speaking in Japanese as well, looking over at Kagome. "Who are you? And please, your alias. We don't use our real names here."

"Um, that man Watari told me my name is supposed to be Kitty here," she replied. "Why do I need a fake name?"

"You're stupid," B taunted with a snicker. Kagome huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "This is a place filled with geniuses. We're all here to be the successors of the greatest detective in the world! I doubt you can get there."

"Backup," L scolded again. "My apologies for Backup. I am called L. It is nice to meet you, Kitty." Kagome smiled at him sweetly. Backup did a fake gag. "Can you speak English?" L suddenly asked before Backup looked up at him with wide eyes.

"No," Kagome replied, shaking her head.

"Would you like for me to help you learn?"

"What are you doing, L?!" Backup yelled out in English, his voice laced with betrayal. "What is your problem?!"

"She's pretty and obviously, no one else but Watari and ourselves can understand her," L replied coolly. "Someone needs to teach her English."

"Let her figure it out on her own!" Backup yelled at him, throwing his arm towards the confused girl in front of them. "And since when have you ever been interested in anyone?!"

"B, she needs someone to teach her," L said in a final tone. "Either help me teach her or stay away."

Backup looked hurt from that statement. He was still for a moment before sighing, defeated. L knew him too well. "Fine!" he yelled. "I'll help out."

"Thank you, Backup," L said.

"On the condition that you stop calling me 'Backup' and call me 'Beyond' or 'BB'," he stated, smirking victoriously.

"Very well," L replied before he looked over to Kagome and started speaking Japanese again. "We'll help you learn English so you can communicate with the others. And by request of B, he would prefer being called Beyond or BB."

Kagome blinked a couple times befoe smiling brightly and bowing to the two. "Arigato!" she exclaimed happily.

"Does she have to act so happy about this?" Beyond grumbled in English with a roll of his red eyes.

It took weeks after that meeting, but Kagome was close to being fluent in English, much to the surprise of BB and L. They did not expect her to learn so quickly. What also surprised them was how comfortable she was around them, and how often she would shy away from everyone else. It became a common thing to see her with the two, despite how surprised some still were.

When she was about eleven years old, she would help L out with any cases he had. It became obvious that she looked at things in a more supernatural way than everyone else. She even said that BB's eyes were either a gift or a curse from the Gods. The two looked at her like she grew a third head.

Still, things were great for her. BB didn't tease her as harshly as he used to when she first arrived. Now he just teased her like an older brother would and she worried about him like a little sister. L, on the other hand, she never viewed as a brother, or as family at all. While he was teaching her English, she had a habit of blushing whenever their hands brushed against each other or when they turned to face each other and were close enough for their noses to almost touch. BB often teased her that she had a crush on L, but she denied it whenever he accused her of it. She knew that she denials were lies, but she refused to let BB have the pleasure of knowing he was right.

Even though L was only twelve years old, he became one of the top three detectives in the world. No one knew who he was or his actual age. She often wondered how the world would react if they knew the Great L was still just a preteen. She told that to Beyond once and he joked that it would probably be the shock of a lifetime.

Watari himself was surprised when he noticed how close the three were. As far as he had seen, before Kagome came along, BB followed L around like he was his lord, copying his habits and appearances. L was always trying to stay as far away from his as possible. But now, seeing one without the other two was unusual. Seeing two without the third wasn't as unusual since L sometimes left for a case or BB would disappear for a while just to see if the other two would do something he could use for blackmail.

He eventually got what he wanted, all on camera.

"Kitty," L called to her, bringing her attention to him. "I...um..."

"What's wrong, L?" she asked. He was normally never nervous about saying anything. He was always blunt and had a habit of talking out loud at times.

"Well," he sighed, looking down at the ground. This went against everything that he was raised on. He was raised not to let his emotions claim him and not to get close to anyone. He was raised that way by his parents and raised himself that way when Watari brought him to Whammy's House. Why had this one girl shattered it? "Ilikeyou," he quickly said.

If Kagome didn't naturally have good hearing, she would have missed it. "You like me?" she asked, wanting to make sure she heard right.

"A lot," L replied. "More than I should have ever let myself."

The silence was tense and unnerving. L was almost scared that she was going to reject him, tell him that she didn't feel the same way towards him. To his surprise, though, she grabbed his hand. He looked up to her, seeing the warm smile on her face. He let a small one grace his lips as well. When she smiled, it was hard not to do it as well. She leaned forward and gave him a peck on the nose. He blinked surprisingly a couple times, blushing softly. Kagome giggled slightly. Then they heard a small snicker before looking over to see Beyond around the corner with a video camera.

The two blushed heavily, but Kagome looked angry. "Beyond!" she yelled at him. He stuck his tongue out at her. "Hey, guess what I see."

"What do you see?" he taunted playfully.

"I see your number is about to reach zero," she replied with a smirk that Beyond could never hope to copy.

"And why is my number that low?" he taunted again, waving his camera slightly.

"Because I'm about to kill you," was all Kagome said before she sprinted towards him. BB, seeing that the girl was indeed upset at him, sharply turned around and ran off, laughing like the maniac that he was. L just stared the direction they went before smirking slightly, rubbing the tip of his nose.

* * *

Nineteen-year-old L stared at the screen in front of him, trying to find a pattern between the killings on his current case. A low sigh escaped him before arms wrapped around his shoulders. "Can't find anything in common?" a feminine voice asked before he turned his head slightly to see his Kagome staring down at the computer. "And you're supposed to be a genius," she teased. "Let's start with ages."

"They range from sixteen to fifty years old," L stated, looking back at the screen to the information he listed.

"Try listing them from oldest to youngest or the other way around," Kagome sighed, letting go of her boyfriend before going back over to the bed and laying on the soft covers.

L stared at her for a moment before doing just that. He let out a low hum while chewing on his thumb. Kagome thought his habits were weird, but that was what made him unique. "The difference in ages are two years apart." He looked back at her. "How did you notice that? This was the first time you've even seen what I've been doing for this case."

"I'm more observant?" Kagome offered.

All she received was a look before, "You've been looking into my case without my knowing, haven't you?"

"No!" she exclaimed, sitting up quickly with a hand over her heart. The same look. "Yes."

Before L could say anything, someone knocked on the door. "Come in," L said before the door opened to reveal one of the recent additions to the orphanage, a nine-year-old red-headed boy named Matt. His orange-tinted goggles were laying on top of his head and his hands were rubbing his wet eyes.

Kagome was the first to react with her natural maternl instincts. "Oh, Matt," she sighed, going over to the boy before pulling him to her, hugging him tightly. "What's the matter? Did Mello do something to you again?" Matt mumbled into her shoulder. "What was that?"

"Mello got mad at me for no reason," Matt replied, turning his head a little bit. "He came in and he was mad. I asked him what was wrong and he blew up! He took my DS and threw it against the wall and it broke!"

Kagome hugged him a little tighter to help calm him down, whispering soothing words into his ears. When he was calmed down, Kagome let him go, holding him barely arms length away. "Now, let's go see what's wrong with Mello and see if we can get an apology out of him." Matt nodded once before Kagome turned him towards the door before looking over her shoulder. "I'll be back in a little while."

"Okay," L replied, staring at his computer screen once again. Kagome smirked towards him before she and Matt left the room, closing the door behind them. "How long do you plan on hiding, Beyond?"

A scoff met his ears before BB stepped out from the shadows in the corner. "She knew I was there, too," he stated, looking towards the door. "Hey, when are you two going to make it official?"

"What do you mean?" L asked, still staring at the computer.

"Marriage, duh!" Beyond exclaimed. "Come on! You two are so into each other. Can I be your best man?"

"Beyond, you are officially insane," L stated. "Marriage means a lot of things." BB stuck his tongue out at the other. "Besides, I do not know if she wants to tie herself to me for the rest of our lives."

"Like she's gonna find someone better than you," Beyond scoffed, pulling out a jar filled with strawberry jam before dipping his fingers into it and scooped some up, bringing his strawberry coated fingers to his mouth. "You don't get sick of her talking about nothing but you like I do. I bet if you asked her to marry you, she won't say no."

"There is still a ten percent chance she will," L pointed out.

"Leaving ninety percent for her to say yes," Beyond snickered. "I don't care if it has to be one hundred percent. With odds like that, you should ask her." L decided it was best to ignore him.

Kagome continued down the hall with Matt clinging to her hand. "I'm sure he's calmed down some by now," she reassured him, rubbing his cheek with her thumb. He just nodded meekly. Once she reached the door that led to the room Mello and Matt shared, she knocked on the door a couple times.

"I don't care who's there, go away!" an angered voice yelled out.

"Mello," Kagome sighed. "Let me in." The door remained closed. "You should apologize to Matt, you know. What did he do to deserve you breaking his DS? Why are you so mad and why are you taking it out on him?"

"None of your business!" Mello yelled back.

Another sigh escaped her before she looked down at the redhead. "Got the key?" she asked before Matt nodded and unlocked the door.

"I said go away!" a nine-year-old blonde boy seething on the bed yelled, nearly breaking the chocolate bar in his hand from his tight grip.

"Mello," Kagome called again as she closed the door once she and Matt were inside the room. "Didn't you hear me when I was in the hallway?"

"Yes," Mello growled, biting into his chocolate.

The silence was passed back and forth. "Well, are you going to answer?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "You owe Matt, who has always stayed by your side no mater what, an apology. And an explination as to why you're taking your rage out on him."

Mello glared at her for a moment before glaring at the wires connected to Matt's PS2 on the floor. "I'm just frustrated, alright," he said, chewing on another bite of his sweet. "I'm getting pissed off because of that damn Near."

"That's no reason to break Matt's DS," Kagome pointed out, sitting on the bed next to the blonde.

Mello looked over at his red-headed roommate and best friend. "Sorry, Matt," he said to him. "I'll get you a new DS. A better one. In the color you want."

Matt blinked a couple times, surprised by Mello's way of apologizing, before smiling and nodding his head. "It's okay, Mello," he said. "I'm sorry for hitting you when you did break it."

Kagome looked over at Matt with shock in her eyes. "You didn't mention that part," she accused him.

"He has a mean left hook!" Mello exclaimed before he and Matt laughed. Mello rubbed his cheek for a second. Unfortunately for him, Kagome noticed and started to inspect him. "I'm fine!" he said, trying to lean away from her.

"Just wanting to make sure," Kagome sighed before smiling softly. "Now let me guess about Near. You got a ninety-nine on your test today, but Near got a hundred. Right?"

"He's pissing me off because he's always one step ahead of me!" Mello stated, glaring at the floor once again. "I come up with a good idea and he comes up with something better! And he's two years younger than me!"

"Well that's just the way Near is," Kagome giggled. "You know, L actually told me something about you two."

"What?" Mello asked, blinking a couple times when he was about to take a bite from his chocolate. It remained forgotten in his hand, close to a pile of wrappers on the bed.

"He told me that he'll have a hard time in the future choosing between you two," Kagome replied, pulling her knees to her chest as she stared up at the ceiling. "He said that you lack the calm, but Near lacks the action. Neither one of you have a chance of surpassing him by yourselves, but together, you two can easily be much greater than himself."

"Like I'd work together with that little sheep boy!" Mello scoffed, remembering his chocolate in his hand. He was quiet for a second. "He actually said that?"

"Not like that," Kagome replied with a small smile. "But I've been with him for so long that it's easy for me to read his words, no matter what he says or how he says it."

Mello sighed slightly. "Why does something tell me you're right about what he said?" he asked in a low tone.

"Because I don't lie," she chirped, jumping off the bed. "Now, are you going to keep your promise to Matt?"

"Yeah, yeah," Mello sighed. "I'll get him a new DS in his choosen color."

"Thank you, Mello," Kagome said, going towards the door. "And next time, don't take your frustration out on Matt. He's too loyal to you to fight against you." Mello waved his hand at her before she smiled softly towards him and left. She sighed once the door was closed behind her before going back to the room where L was. A part of her was wondering if Beyond came out of the shadows yet. When she entered the room and saw doubles, she knew he did.

"Hey, Kagome-chan!" Beyond greeted, waving his hand with an innocent smile on his face. Strawberry jam stained his fingers and around his lips, but he somehow could still try to look innocent.

"I thought we aren't supposed to use our real names around here, Beyond," she pointed out as she took a seat next to L, placing her head on his shoulder before his chin was on her head.

"We're not, but it's still fun to call everyone by their real names and freak them out," Beyond stated with a sadistic smirk on his stained lips.

"You are a crazy, sadistic bastard," Kagome commented. "You! Out of the room! L can't concentrate on his case if you're here making crazy comments like that!"

Beyond stuck his red tongue out at her before he got to his feet, brushing off his jeans, and went out the bedroom door. "Play nicely, you two!" he teased before quickly closing the door when Kagome threw a book towards the door.

"He is really irratating," she stated, wrapping her arm around L's shoulder.

"Aren't you the one who considers him as an older brother?" L asked, glancing at her from the corner of his eyes before bcack at the screen.

"Sometimes, I feel more like his mother, even though he's a year older than me," Kagome muttered with a roll of her eyes.

"You act as though you're Mello, Matt, and Near's mother," L pointed out. "This place doesn't feel much like an orphanage with a motherly figure such as yourself comforting all the children."

"They need someone to comfot them in times of need," Kagome sighed before pecking L on the cheek. "You did, too. Remember?"

"Yes," L replied, pressing a few keys on the keyboard in front of him. "I remember very well." Kagome sighed again, nuzzling her nose into his shoulder while watching him work. "You've been sighing quite often today," he pointed out. "What's bothering you so much?"

"Nothing much," Kagome replied, staring blankly at the computer. "Why do you sit like that?"

"It helps me think better," L stated, chewing on his thumb. She often asked him that, always expecting a different answer. "Same goes for my other habits."

Kagome hummed slightly before sitting up. "I'm gonna be eighteen soon," she stated. "Old enough to live on my own and such."

"I do not believe you will leave," L stated. "You are too attached to a certain three, acting as though you are their mother."

"And you're always here, too," Kagome added with a smirk. "And if it wasn't for your morals, we could do something else."

"_That_ waits until you are eighteen," L stated, narrowing his eyes at her. "You are still seventeen."

"I'll be eighteen in less than a month!" Kagome exclaimed. "What's the big deal? You're nineteen, so you wouldn't be considered as a pedophile."

"That is not the issue," L stated. "It was the way I was raised."

"The way you were raised, or the way you raised yourself?"

"Both." Kagome sighed again before going over to the bed. "Your teenage hormones are getting out of hand."

"You have hormones as well, but you're better at controlling them."

L sent a small playful smile her way before turning his attention back to his case. "Maybe." They were silent for a moment before L asked, "Why are you persistant about that?"

"Normally, it's the guys that are persistant about sex," Kagome snickered.

"That does not answer my question," L pointed out, turning his head slightly to look at his girlfriend laying on the bed she often slept on while he stayed up most of the night and worked on cases.

"Because I want an actual family," Kagome said. "I love Mello, Matt, and Near as my own kids. But they're so close to our age that if they start calling me 'mom' that people will think I got pregnant when I was ten or something. Besides, I think it would be great to have my own baby."

"So you are persistant because you want to have a baby?" L asked, lifting an eyebrow a little bit.

"Not just any baby," Kagome snickered. "Yours. You're the man I love, after all."

"Maybe in the future," L chuckled. "Not this soon."

"Your morals telling you get married before a baby?" Kagome teased.

"Yes," L replied. "As would anyone elses."

"Not really," Kagome stated, sitting cross-legged on the bed, hunched over slightly, but not like L's position. "Do you know how many couples have a baby before they're even married? Some couples have a baby while they're still in school."

"That is some couples, but not us," L pointed out.

"You know what?" Kagome asked, suddenly getting back to her feet. "You have a case to work on and I'm distracting you. Maybe I should leave for a while."

"You don't have to if you don't want to," L quickly said.

Kagome smirked. "Aw, my dear boyfriend would miss me if I left him alone for the night," she giggled, playing with a few strands of his hair for a few seconds. "But I do have a few things to do. I'll bring you back a snack in an hour and a half. Time me." She placed a smal kiss on his lips before winking at him and heading back out the door. She sighed, looking down the hall. "Get your laughs, Beyond," she sighed, turning the opposite direction before walking off. "I know you heard." She ignored the silent snickering down the hall behind her.

Days passed after that. L eventually solved his case and the criminal was currently in jail. Beyond, on the other hand, had run off and no one had seen him for the past three days. Some were saying he was gone for good while everyone else was saying he was gone long enough to come up with a plan for a new prank. Kagome was still in contact with him and knew what he was currently doing. Or more like, what he told her he was doing. L wasn't that worried about him.

When the time for Kagome's birthday came around, Kagome got a surprise that she wasn't expecting. All of the children in the orphanage threw her a surprise party and judging from the smirk on L's lips, he helped plan it or he planned all of it. One of the bigger surprises was that Beyond was there as well. But the biggest surprise she received was after the party when everyone else was filled with cake, meaning a majority of the children were running up the walls while Beyond was plotting pranks with Mello and Matt. Near was the only calm child.

But even Near's jaw dropped as his eyes grew wide at Kagome's main surprise. L pulled a small velvet violet box from the pocket of his baggy jeans before opening it for Kagome, revealing a golden band with a diamond in the middle and three sapphires on each side of the sparkling gem. Beyond was snickering, knowing what L's words were going to be.

"Will you marry me, Kitty?" the detective asked before his girlfriend trapped him into a hug, saying 'yes' repeatedly.

"You've been waiting for her to turn eighteen! You sly bastard!" Beyond's exclimation broke the silence in the room before the other children started to cheer.

"Go, L!" Mello and Matt cheered loudly. Near just let a smile on his face, holding his toy robot close to his chest.

* * *

"You're really going to head to Japan just to investigate the Kira Case?" Kagome asked from her spot on the bed, her arms crossed over her chest as she watched her twenty-four year old husband close down all programs active on his laptop before turning it off.

"I have to," L stated. "Going there may make this case easier."

"Are you going because someone asked you to go or because you feel like you need to go?" the brunette woman sighed.

"No one has contacted me on this case yet," L pointed out.

"Then wait until they do!"

"The only way to contact me is through Watari and it is near impossible to contact him," the raven said, going over to the young woman. "And it would only be a matter of time until the police start calling me in."

"Why do you have to get involved with this case?!" Kagome yelled at him, jumping to her feet. "Kira is only killing criminals! What's the harm in that?!"

"Even though he is targetting criminals for now, it is still a crime and it would only be a matter of time until he starts targetting innocents," L sighed before he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"He'll probably try to target you as well," the woman pointed out, placing her head on his shoulders. "Kira seems like the kind to get rid of anyone that stands in his way. And you don't know what he uses to kill. This isn't like the case with BB two years ago. Finding him was easy. He left clues, the crazy maniac. Kira is a different story." She stepped away from him, staring into his dark orbs.

"He uses something you don't know about to kill," she continued. "There are no clue leading up to him. You figured out it was BB behind the murder cases in Los Angeles, but with Kira, you don't have a clue. You can put piece after piece together, but you won't be one hundred precent sure about who Kira really is!"

"Kira needs to be caught and executed," L broke in. "Someone like this is commiting a heavy crime, even if he believes what he is doing is for the better of the world. Kira is childish. And so am I."

"You are so beyond childish that it isn't funny anymore!" Kagome exclaimed, breaking from the raven's hold before pacing around the room. "You can not go to a danger area with someone like Kira out there!"

"I went to Los angeles when Beyond was commiting crimes," the older man pointed out. "You didn't have a problem with that."

"Because I know BB," the brunette stated. "You know BB! That is a totally different story! Kira is more unstable than BB ever will be! He's probably just some kid with something that he shouldn't have and thinks he'll clean up the world and rule over it!"

"You know I am going no matter what you say, so why do you bother trying to talk me out of this case?" L asked. "I'm not going alone."

"Watari is getting old, Lawliet!" Kagome yelled, using the raven's real name to make sure he knew she had a problem with this. "He can only do so much. You can't expect him to act like a bodyguard. He's been an old man since before we even got here!"

"I know he is old," L sighed. "But would you rather I went alone or with Watari?"

Kagome took in a shaky breath, pausing her pace before looking over to her husband that was watching her with serious eyes. "What do you even know about Kira right now?" she asked.

"He needs a name and a face," L replied. "That's all I can find out at this point. If I go to Japan, I can find out his location and narrow him down to someone."

"What if you let Kira see your face and he has eyes like Beyond's?" she asked, her arms crossed over her chest once more. "What if he can see your real name?"

"If Kira is as smart as I believe he is, then he won't be sure if I am the real L or someone working under him," her husband pointed out.

"Still!"

"Kagome, I'll be fine," L chuckled, going over to her before placing a soft kiss on her lips. "Don't worry about me or this case. Just stay here and look after-"

"Mom! Dad!" a young voice yelled out.

"Shiro and Lillian," L finished before the door swung open and a young five-year-old boy with black hair and dark chocolate eyes came running in, wrapping his little arms around Kagome's legs. "What did you do this time, Shiro?"

"I took a bite of Mello's chocolate when he was gone and now he's trying to kill me!" the boy replied, panicking. "I thought he wouldn't notice, but he did!"

"And this is why you are staying here and keeping an eye on everyone," L said to his wife, who just rolled her eyes with a small smirk as she slowly shook her head.

"Shiro, go play with Lillian," Kagome said, ruffling up the boy's hair. "You know Mello won't try anything if there's a chance of her getting hurt."

"Okay," Shiro replied before disappearing out the open door. Barely a second later, a blond and black blur sped by the door, heading th same direction that Shiro went.

With a low sigh, Kagome faced L once again. "If you do not come back to all of us alive, I will humliate you so badly in the afterlife once I die," she warned before L chuckled and kissed her again.

"All the more reason to stay alive," he joked, placing another soft kiss on her lips. "Try to get Mello here."

"I'll try my best at that," Kagome replied.

* * *

**Me: well how's that for the first chapter? hope that's good. Next chapter will be a little funnier than this and such. I'l try to make it as long as this 1, if not longer. no promises. hope u enjoyed the first chapter, now review! if memories of Kagome's past are completely remember or not will be reveiled a little later. Review!**


	2. Decision

**Me: glad sum ppl like this story so far. makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! -squeal- JK! ^^ anyway, enjoy the new chapter. and btw, if any1 wants yaoi, there will b voting 4 this story. and if u want yaoi, tell me what pairing u want as long as it is not LxRaito. L is paired with Kagome 4 this story, but Raito can still b in a yaoi pairing. just tell me if u want there 2 b yaoi in here and what pairing.**

**Disclaimer: y, no. i do not own Death Note or Inuyasha, only Shiro and Lillian.**

* * *

"He'll get mad when he wakes up and sees all of us there," Mello pointed out as he watched Kagome packed articles of clothing into her case.

"Well, I was just going to go there alone, but because of what he told you three a few years ago, I can't seem to go anywhere outside this place without you guys," Kagome replied with a small smirk. "He'll just have to live with it."

"So we're going to Japan whether L likes it or not?" Matt asked from his spot next to the blonde teenager.

"I believe that is what she said," Near stated, placing in the final pieces of his white puzzle on the floor.

"No one was talking you you, sheep boy," Mello growled at him, snapping off a piece of chocolate with his teeth.

"Mello, stop calling him that," Kagome sighed as Near dumped the complete puzzle onto the floor, successfully shattering it once more. "He may not show it, but I'm sure that all the names you call him hurts his felings. So no more or I'll take away your chocolate bars for a week."

"But I'll die without my chocolate!" Mello exclaimed dramatically, his eyes growing wide and filled with horror.

"You'll live without a week of chocolate," Kagome giggled, ruffling up his straight hair.

"Hey!" the blonde complained, trying to flatten it down once again.

"How are we going to get there without him knowing, though?" Matt asked, focusing more on his game than on Kagome's answer. "Usually, we borrow some of Watari's money."

"I pulled a couple strings," Kagome replied before her phone started to ring, playing 'Who Let the Dogs Out'. She thought it was fun to put different songs for ringtones for different people and she nearly fell over laughing when she found this song and immediately knew who it was for. "That would be the one I'm pulling the strings with." She flipped open the phone before speaking in Japanese into it. "This is Kitty, Supernatural Detective. How may I help you?"

"Considering your past life, I should not be surprised that you are a supernatural detective," a monotone voice stated. "And why 'Kitty' for an alias?"

"Because it was the one Mister Watari gave me when I first went to Whammy's House," Kagome replied. "So how's everything going?"

"All you have to do is tell the people at the airport the name of your party and they'll let you onto the plane without complaint," the other replied, but Kagome could imagine a roll of golden eyes and a slow shake of a head before he said a thing.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru," Kagome said with a breath of relief. "You are officially the best." Mello looked over at Matt at this point and nudged his head towards the doorway. Matt, understanding what Mello was suggesting, nodded before they got up and went out the door. Near stayed where he was on the floor with his puzzle.

"Glad to know you think so," Sesshomaru chuckled. "May I now ask why you wish to return to Japan? Last I checked, you were perfectly happy in England with your mate."

"He is in Japan working on the Kira Case," Kagome pointed out with a frustrated sighed. "Has been for months and he has not contacted me in three weeks! I'm getting worried about him and whether he likes it or not, I am going there."

"I do not believe it is a good idea for you to involve yourself in the Kira Case," Sesshomaru said.

"That's what L said before he left," Kagome complained with a low whine.

"You have a wise mate," the demon commented.

"Stop calling him that. Demon views are much different from human views. He is my husband. Stop calling him my mate."

"In demon terms, he is your mate, thus I shall refer to him as such," Sesshomaru replied.

Kagome rolled her eyes slightly. "Sometimes, I wish that I never remembered my past life at all. Especially when I was a little girl and had nightmares."

"It is amazing that you have memories of your past life at all," Sesshomaru pointed out with a low sigh. "Most beings, humans or demons, never remember a thing about their past lives."

"Well I don't know how I got all of mine, but I do!" Kagome exclaimed. "So who's gonna pick us up at the airport when we land?"

"I'm debating if I should collect you and your companions myself or send someone else such as Kouga, Shippo, or Inuyasha."

"Not Inuyasha, please!" Kagome gasped playfully, giggling slightly. Near looked up curiously. "Seriously, please not him. We'll get into a fight like we always do and it would be nothing but a disaster."

"As it always is, am I correct?" Sesshomaru asked with an amused air to his tone.

"Yes," she groaned, closing her case. "So what time is our flight?"

"It would be leaving in three hours," Sesshomaru replied. "I tried to time the landing to match the other flight for that other human you asked me to get to Japan."

"And I love you for it, Onii-sama," Kagome said with a smile. "I have no idea how to pay you back for it."

"Don't worry about it," Sesshomaru sighed. "I'm doing these favors for you because you are like a little sister to me and I just want to keep you happy and content."

"Which is why you didn't kill L when you two met," Kagome joked. "You just gave him your 'or else' look."

"I believe he got the point," the demon chuckled lowly.

"Still can't believe you did that to him."

"Amusing how he didn't react."

"You expected him to?"

"Most would."

Kagome sighed slightly. "Only with you around," she commented annoyingly. "Anyway, thanks again for the plane costs and everything else. If I can, I'll try to visit you in Japan."

"I look forward to that visit if I am not the one picking you up from the airport," Sesshomaru replied. "I hope to see you soon, Kagome-omouto."

"Hope to see you soon, Onii-sama," Kagome said back. "Bye."

"Bye."

Her phone flipped closed before she stuffed it back into her pocket and looked around the room. "Where'd Mello and Matt go?"

"To finish packing," Near replied, putting in another inside piece to his puzzle. "Maybe. They left while you were on the phone. And because those two always do things last minute, they are either playing with Shiro and Lillian or are packing everything they believe they need, such as videogames for Matt and chocolate for Mello."

"I need to pack up some things for Lillian anyway," Kagome said before Near looked up at her. "Well she can't pack for herself. She's only two, you know."

"I know," Near replied. "I just assumed you already packed for her and double checked what Shiro was packing as well."

"Call from Sesshomaru first, pack checking later," was all Kagome said before she was out of the room, leaving the door open behind her. Near merely put his puzzle pieces back into the box they belonged in and left the room after her, closing the door.

* * *

L scanned the screen on his laptop for any information he might have missed. Raito was currently asleep soundlessly in the chair next to him, not able to go anywhere else because of the handcuffs that connected their wrists. L glanced at him constantly, making sure if he was still asleep or not. He found out that Raito was a very light sleeper. Maybe it was because he was waiting for the detective to sleep so he can kill him and prove that he is Kira when he gets caught in the act. Or maybe he slept light because he often gets dragged around by the detective.

Either or, it didn't matter. L never slept while working on a case, so Kira's plot to wait for him to fall asleep was ruined. And it wasn't like L was going to let his guard down around his number one suspect that is good enough of an actor to fool everyone else. His acts wasn't enough to fool L, but for the past few days, his acts have been very convincing, as though he had been telling the truth. It was unusual.

When the investigation first started, there was a secret behind Raito's eyes. Perhaps the secret of Kira. But lately, that secret hidden behind those caramel orbs has disappeared, as though there never was anything there. There was malice in his eyes, but now it's gone. It was confusing and a challenge.

He sighed silently, sneaking a glance at the younger being to make sure he was asleep before his phone started to ring. L simply pulled it out of his pocket. Raito jumped awake slightly. He looked over at the detective, who was looking at the phone while holding it like it was going to spontaneously combust.

The phone was opened in the normal manner concerning L before he spoke into it. "Hello," was all he said.

"Three weeks without contact and all you say is 'hello'?" the detective heard the amused voice of his wife on the other line.

"I apologize but I have been quite busy with this case," L stated.

"I have been worried sick that Kira probably got a hold of you during those three weeks of no contact!" Kagome exclaimed. "By the way, do not freak if there is an unstable mass murderer there in the morning."

L was silent for a moment. "Kitty, I am handcuffed to my main Kira suspect," L pointed out. He could only imagine Kagome's reaction to that little detail. "What kind of unstable mass murderer are you talking about being here in the morning?" Raito lifted an eyebrow.

"Um...the kind from Los Angeles?"

Another pregnant pause before L sighed. "You are not thinking of getting him out."

"Pulled a few strings and he is already out!" Kagome chirped. "Chill. He'll be useful in the case and such."

"I know you better than this, Kitty," the raven stated. "There is something you are not telling me, isn't there?"

"No!" the younger woman replied. L remained silent. Kagome could imagine him giving her the look through the phone like he used to when she snuck looks into his case files and denied ever doing it. "Yes, but you won't know until tomorrow! It'll be a surprise!"

"Your surprises are never much of a good thing," L sighed, rubbing the skin of his forehead.

"You'll give yourself early wrinkles if you keeping rubbing your forehead," Kagome giggled. It sounded like her mouth was covered by her hand. "And before you ask, I know you're doing that because I know you so well."

"Apparently," L muttered. "So when shall I be expecting this surprise of yours?"

"When you see BB tomorrow!" Kagome chirped. "I gotta go now. Shiro just stole Matt's DS, the one Mello bought him a few years back. Bye. Love you." L didn't have a chance to reply, but he figured Kagome planned it like that so his main suspect would not know of his weakness.

"Who was that?" Raito asked when L put the phone back into his pocket. "And what mass murderer?"

"Nothing to concern yourself over, Raito-kun," L replied. 'I should say that none of this comes as a surprise. When she is worried or determined about something, her judgement does tend to get the better of her. Still, why does she believe Beyond would be useful to this case? Because of his eyes?'

Beyond's eyes were unusual. He hadn't thought much on them. Last time he even thought about them was during the Los Angeles BB Muder Case. Though something else in his memory sparked when he thought about BB's eyes. When he met Amane at the University, as soon as she heard the name he gave himself, she looked above his head. Much like Beyond did to everyone he met.

Was it possile that Amane Misa had the same eyes as Beyond? Meaning that if she was the Second Kira, it would be easy to kill him. Though since he was still alive, it meant one of two things. One: the two lost their powers and, somehow, their memories, so his true name was safe. Or two: they didn't cause any suspicion, so they were waiting for a while until deciding the proper time for his death.

Still, how would Beyond be helpful if he was unstable? Was it really because of his eyes? Or was it because of one of his many other talents, such as getting into the minds of other people if he got enough information about them?

L sighed silently, barely noticed by Raito. Keeping Beyond under control during the Kira Investigation, especially around people such as Matsuda, who would be an easy target for anything, would be a challenge. Maybe a way to keep him under control was another part of the surprise Kitty mentioned.

He had no idea what was going to happen or what he was in for. All he can do at the moment is concentrate on Kira and worry about Beyond and anything else when they arrive.

* * *

Kagome stared outside the window of the plane, watching the clouds go by. Shiro was playing videogames with Matt in the seats behind her with Mello sitting next to her, eating his traditional bar of chocolate. Near was across the aisle, letting Lillian play with his toy robot to help keep her occupied and quiet during the flight. Kagome let him know that she appreciated his sacrifice. He still managed to keep himself entertained with his finger puppets. Some actually looked like people they knew, which was the creepy part about them.

"This flight is long," Shiro sighed. "When are we going to land and see dad?"

"Sweetheart, this flight is a few hours long," Kagome replied, turning her head to look at the two. "Don't worry. We'll be on the ground before you know it."

"Just focus on the game and time will fly faster than you would believe," Matt advised before Shiro was watching him play the videogame again.

"You know a flight attendant is gonna tell you to turn that off, right, Matt?" Mello asked, leaning around his seat to stare at his red-headed best friend. Matt just shrugged uncaringly. "You're gonna get in trouble." Another shrug. "Hey, can't blame a guy for trying."

"Mello, leave them alone," Kagome said, patting his side before he sat forward again. "As long as they keep themselves entertained. Besides, he always hides it before one of the attendants sees it."

"He can still get into trouble," the blonde teen pointed out. "He doesn't pay attention to everything around him all the time."

"He pays enough attention," Shiro defended.

While the two argued, Kagome looked over to the small albino child. "How you holding up without your robot?" she asked, glancing over to her daughter, who was trying to remove the arms of the robot Near let her play with.

"I'm doing well," Near replied, making the 'Mello' finger puppet argue with the 'Shiro' finger puppet while the 'Matt' one stared off into a different direction, ignoring the two completely. Kagome glanced at the other three, not surprised that was exactly what they were doing, but the real Matt was playing his game instead of staring off into space. He might as well have been, though.

"You'll be able to put your robot back together?" she asked when Lillian was successful in pulling the arm off the toy Near let her play with.

"I do not believe she is strong enough at this age to damage it greatly enough for it to be replaced," was all the white-haired boy said before Lillian pulled on his sleeve, holding out his toy to him. She let go of his sleeve before holding out the arm she broke off. Near took both parts before putting them back together and giving the robot back to her.

"You are like the perfect big brother for her," Kagome playfully commented before four pairs of eyes were on her.

"But I'm her brother!" Shiro exclaimed.

"Matt and I may as well be since you act like our mom or something like that," Mello added. Matt just stared before going back to his game. This obviously wasn't affecting him very much.

"I must argue with your statement, Kitty," Near stated.

"I was just saying," Kagome defended. "I mean, she can break all his toys, and all Near'll do is either put them back together or replace them. He wouldn't yell at her like I know Mello would and he won't fuss like Shiro has a habit of doing. Matt would be hard to compare Near with since the only way to get to him is to break his games, which he is way too overprotective of."

The four young boys were silent for a moment before Near turned his attention back to his finger puppets as Matt and Shiro went back to the videogame Matt was playing. Mello stared at her before shrugging lightly and continuing his chocolate eating.

The rest of the flight was mostly silent. There were moments when Shiro was trying to give Matt instructions about what to do on a game he won five times already. The other sound was from Mello biting and breaking his chocolate bars that he flew through. The captain came on after a while, saying they were about to land in the Japanese Airport and that everyone should buckle their seatbelts.

The plane started to descend, sending Shiro into a hyperactive frenzy that showed he was eager to get off the plane and see his father again. Mello reached behind him and hit Matt's leg to snap him out of his game. Near put his finger puppets into of his pocket before Lillian held up his toy robot, wanting to give it back to him. He gave her a small smile before gving it a small push back to her. She held it tightly to her chest, almost as if she was trying to strangle the inanimate object.

There wasn't much trouble when they gathered their bags once they were unloaded from the plane, but Kagome seemed anxious about something. Lillian was placed on her hip, the robot still in her arms. Shiro was holding her free hand while the three successors stayed close to them.

"Isn't that L over there?" Mello suddenly asked before Kagome looked over to see someone that looked like L, but had red eyes and dressed in a black shirt with a jar of strawberry jam in his hands.

"Beyond!" she yelled out, letting go of Shiro's hand before waving it in the air to catch the man's attention. Beyond glanced over with a curious gaze before smiling slightly and going over to them.

"Beyond?" Mello repeated.

"Haven't seen him for a few years," Matt commented, even though he was still just watching the screen of his DS.

"Mommy?" Shiro spoke up before Kagome let him hold her hand again. "Who's Beyond?"

"Just call him Uncle B for now, okay, sweetie?" his mother sighed, pulling him to her side before Byond stopped right in front of them.

"Why am I not surprised you two spawned?" he asked with a maniacal smile on his face, dipping his fingers into the jam. Shiro and Lillian stared at him with wide unblinking eyes as he stuck his jam covered fingers into his mouth, sucking on the digits. "Akidamaru and Allison. Nice names. Do I even need to ask who named who?"

"Mommy, how does he know our names?" Shiro asked, hiding behind his mother's legs.

"They are to be called Shiro and Lillian while we're here, Beyond," Kagome pointed out, shifting her daughter slightly. "Law does have his main Kira suspet handcuffed to his wrist, after all. We don't want to put the children at risk becuase Kira used them to get to Lawliet."

"So what's his alias this time?" Beyond boredly sighed.

"Ryuuzaki around the investigation team and you won't be bothering him at school, so don't worry about the other," Kagome replied. "By the way, have you seen the names Sesshomaru, Kouga, Shippou, or Inuyasha?"

Beyond smirked slightly as he glanced around. "Kouga and Shippou?" he repeated when he spotted two or the names.

"Where are they?" Kagome asked with a chirp, eager to see the two again.

"Near the entrance," Beyond replied, dipping his fingers into the jam before sucking on them again. "Hard to miss them if you know what you're looking for."

Kagome just nudged him with her knee as she headed towards the entrance with the three successors behind her and Beyond next to her, trying to make Lillian look away from him. The woman just rolled her eyes when Beyond got the evil look in his eyes that would make anyone break eye contact with him. But while Shiro was like his mother, hyper and unpredictable, Lillian was like her father and stared at everyone endlessly with her wide eyes.

"Kouga!" Kagome suddenly called. "Shippou!"

"Kagome!" the two called back before Kagome found herself trapped by her friends. Thankfully, Lillian was snatched by Mello before she could be cushd by the demons' hug.

"It's been way too long, Kagome," Kouga stated, letting go of the reborn priestess. "Last time I saw you, you were still just a cub and that was after..." He trailed off, not wanting to bring up unwanted memories for the much younger woman.

"I'm fine, Kouga," Kagome reassured, patting the ookami youkai on the shoulder before Shippou finally released her. "Wow, Shippou. I remember when I could carry you as easily as I can carry Lillian. Except you used to ride on my shoulder."

"Glad to know you actually do remember me," Shippou snickered. "By the way, Sesshomaru is in the limo outside. He wanted to see you, too. We had talk Inuyasha into staying at home since we didn't want him starting a fight with you after we haven't seen you for the past five hundred years."

Almost all pairs of eyes were on her, staring at her curiously. Lillian, Kouga, and Shippou were the only ones not staring at her. "Talk later, let's go bother Sesshomaru now," Kagome quickly said as she took Lillian from Mello and headed outside. The boys shared glances before quickly following after her, curious as to the words of the two men.

Once outside, many eyes went wide. "Wow!" Shiro exclaimed with a wide grin on his face. "We're riding in that?!" He pointed towards the sleek black limo in the parking lot that many people were staring at.

"And you get to meet my dear friend, whom I love like an overprotective brother," Kagome replied. "Who's driving? If it's Jaken, I'm dying of shock."

"Actually, I'm driving!" Shippou replied with a smile. "Kouga and I are still cops, but we do some things for Sesshomaru every now and again. I just like driving the limo."

"Get in the driver's seat," Kouga growled at him, shoving the kitsune towards the front end of the limo. "I'll be front seat with him. You can just catch up with Seshomaru for a while and we'll bug you later. By the way, do you have any clue as to where your mate is?"

"Any buildings recently made?" Kagome asked with a smirk before Kouga and Shippou nodded once. "He's there."

"Are you sure?" the ookami asked with a sigh.

"Yes, I'm sure!" Kagome impatiently replied.

"Still has her temper, even though she went through the whole 'being reborn and regaining memories' thing," Shippou commented.

"How about we all just get into the car!" Kouga exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air.

"That isn't a car," Beyond pointed out.

"And demons don't like it when people are being smartasses to them," Kagome added before grabbing Beyond's arm with her free hand and dragging him over to the limo. "Get into the fancy limo!"

"No argument from us!" the four younger boys stated once th door was opened and they piled in. Kagome pushed Beyond into the car, handing Lillian over to Near since Mello and Matt were arguing about something already, and climbed in as well while the ookami and kitsune got up front.

"Hey, Onii-sama," Kagom greeted, taking Lillian back before the limo started moving.

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow at the two arguing boy, the quiet albino, the youngest boy watching the first two argue, and the man slightly older than Kagome, who was still eating a jar of strawberry jam. "You make no normal friends, omouto," he commented with a chuckle.

"Keeps life interesting," Kagome replied. "Guess I should do introductions...if Mello and Matt would stop arguing!" The two looked over at her curiously. "Everyone, this is Sesshomaru and the two up front are Shippou and Kouga. And these little maniacs are L's successors, in order, Near, Mello, and Matt. This is Beyond from Los Angeles. And these two are the kids L and I had, Shiro and Lillian." She pointed out who was who when she named them.

"Akidamaru and Allison," Beyond muttered before Kagome hit his arm.

"Shiro and Lillian are thir alias names here, BB," she reminded him. "Say their names again, especially with L's main Kira suspect around, and I will hurt you so badly, you will wish for death."

"Why does he look like your mate?" Sesshomaru aked, looking over at Beyond.

"Because he's crazy that way," Mello snickered before Beyond glared heavily at him. "Well you are. You've looked like L sinc you were kids. At least, that's what Kitty told us."

"I just spent way too many years getting my appearance like this that I dont want to change and ruin all my hard work," Beyond scoffed with a smirk, tossing the now empty jar out of the window. "Oops."

"You've adopted more pups?" Sesshomaru asked, looking over at Kagome.

"I'm just their motherly figure," she replied with a kind smile. "But yeah, I sort of adopted them. I'm also their mediator. Mello and Matt get into plenty of fights and Mello doesn't get along with Near."

"Seems he is the troublemaker of the three," the inuyoukai commented.

"Mello just has tempermental problems," Near stated.

"Shut the fuck up, sheep boy!" Mello snarled at him.

"Mello! Language!" Kagome scolded before sighing gently and looking voer to Sesshomaru. "Sorry. So what all has been happening to you since we last saw each other? How's Yumika and Shikoru?"

"Yumika is carrying a second pup and Shikoru remains as the top of his major in To-Oh University," Sesshomaru replied. "He says there are some humans that are fairly intelligent, but he studies enough to not make any contact with these humans."

"You talk as though you still hate humans," Kagome pointed out.

"He talks like he isn't human," Beyond muttered, leaning over to Mello and Matt. Both nodded in agreement. Sesshomaru looked like a human. He had long black hair tied into a ponytail at the base of his neck and regular brown eyes. He was dressed as any normal business man.

"I'm not," Sesshomaru stated when he heard Beyond.

"Sesshomaru's using an illusion to hide his real features," Kagome sighed. "Just change his hair to silver, his eyes to gold, add a couple maroon lines on both his cheeks, point his ears a tad bit, and add a crescent moon on his forehead. Along with the fluff over his shoulder!" She gained a few weird looks.

"It's a boa," the demon annoyingly said.

"It's a fluff!" Kagome playfully teased. "Always has been and always will be! Plus, it's just so soft." More weird looks.

Sesshomaru merely rolled his eyes with a shake of his head. "You truly have not changed since the battle against Naraku."

"Hard to believe that was 500 years ago, right?" Kagome chuckled. "How's Inuyasha doing?" Sesshomaru gave her a blank stare. "Same old pain in the ass, huh?"

"Indeed," the inuyoukai replied. "And with Kouga still fighting against him almost evey other day, there is no quiet in the house. Shippou seems to be the only well behaved one out of the three. It is sad when a nineteen-year-old pup and a kitsune act more mature than a half-breed over 550 years of age and a wolf demon leader."

"That is pretty sad," Kagome sighed. "But if they changed, they wouldn't really be themselves now, would they?"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes with a small smile on his lips. "I suppose I should agree," he stated. "By the way, how have you been lately? I haven't seen you since before your wedding when you and your mate visited Japan and you seeked me out."

"I've been fine," the woman replied. "Busy enough to where I can't have enough time to worry about L while he's working on this case. These guys are just so distracting, but I love them like my own. And they cause a bit of chaos every now and again. Near is the only well-behaved one out of the lot. Of course, Lillian is as well, but she's only two and acts so much like her father."

"Unusual how that turns out," the demon commented before Lillian climbed out of Kagome's arms and stumbled over to Sesshomaru, grabbing a hold of his pant leg. Sesshomaru merely smirked before picking her p and letting her sit on his lap. "Then again, humans are unusual creatures."

"Can say the same exact thing about demons," Kagome replied. "Considering all the kind I met and knew."

* * *

**Me: ok, not as long as the last chapter, but o well. next chapter, L gets his surprise and we'l c how every1 reacts 2 Beyond! ^^ especially Kira! wait, that's sum1 else right now...oops...**


	3. Breakfast

**Me: well glad ppl like the last chapter! ^^ thanx 4 all the reviews. now it is the next morning and every1 shall meet L's wife, children, successors, and every1's favorite crazy psychopath, Beyond Birthday! so enjoy the new chapter and don't make such a fuss over anything. **

**Disclaimer: no, i just so happen not to own Death Note or Inuyasha, or any other anime mentioned in this story. i only own Shiro and Lillian.**

* * *

L woke the next morning, surprised he went to sleep at all, especially since he knew Beyond would be in the building early in the morning. And if the man is as insane and unstable as he was when L locked him away, sleeping was not a wise thing to do. He just couldn't help it. His eyelids suddenly felt very heavy and he fell asleep on the bed, Light on the bed opposite from L's. He glanced at the time, seeing he only had four hours of sleep, but that was enough for him, considering all the sugar he normally consumed.

Raito woke up not too long after L himself, looking around the room like he was searching for something in particular. Then his eyes landed on L before glancing over at the clock and groaning slightly. L knew what the other was thinking of. "Since you are awake, Yagami-kun, then we may as well see if any new information has come up," he said, not admitting that he actually fell asleep as well. He was still cuious as to what made him so tired. He slept a couple hours last week.

Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. The only thing or person that could make him that sleepy that fast was his wife whenever she spread out her energy, which he was still trying to figure out how she did that and what energy she had. She did it to him countless times during his past cases when she believed he needed a rest. She had been doing that since they were children. He always told her that he had more important things to do than sleep, but all she said in responce was 'What can be more important than sleep?'

Raito stretched his arms slightly before getting to his feet, slipping on his shoes before he headed towards the bathroom. L followed after him, staying outside of the bathroom while Raito cleaned his face up, straightened up his hair, and emptied his bladder. He came out after ten minutes before L started to drag him out of the suite and down the hallway.

"What's the rush, Ryuuzaki?" Raito asked, managing to keep up with the raven.

"I need to check up on a certain matter," L replied in a monotone.

"Does this have anything to do with that call you got yesterday?" he spoke again.

"In a way," was all L said, using a tone that told Raito not to ask anymore questions. L had that uneasy feeling in his stomach. There would be more people than Beyond Birthday to worry about. That's what he figured his anxiousness was telling him.

When they entered the room where all the computers were set up, Raito took a double take when he saw who was sitting in L's chair. The man there looked exactly like L, but wore a black shirt instead of a white one. Other than that, this man was L's copy, staring at the computer screen with wide and focused eyes shifting back and forth between the screens.

L ignored the fact that there was a copy of him in his seat and looked around the room. His eyes lingered on a single black foot hanging over the edge of the couch. He was starting to regret telling his successors to keep an eye on Kagome while he went on long-term cases. When he told them that the first time, there was a good reason. Kagome was pregnant at that time, late in her pregnancy actually, and she needed help with things, though she denied it often.

Still ignoring his copy, he went over to the couch to see who else was there. Near was curled up at the opposite end with his arms wrapped around Lillian to make sure she didn't fall off during the night. Mello was laying on his side, one hand under his head while the other was drapped over Matt's shoulder. Matt was on multiple cushions on the floor with Shiro's head on the red-head's shoulder. As his wife would say, this was a Kodak picture moment. Then the image fully came into his mind.

Beyond was here, along with his successors, son, and daughter. L was one hundred percent sure that Kagome was somewhere in the building, not too far away. Higher chance she was in the kitchen.

"Who are they?" Raito asked when he saw the four boys and infant girl sleeping around the couch.

"A few that I wish were elsewhere," L replied, running a hand through Lillian's hair. The girl squirmed slightly, accidentally kicking Mello's head. The blonde immediately woke up, looking around with a glare in his eyes. "Good morning, Mello," L greeted before Mello suddenly turned and let a wide grin spread over his face.

"L!" he yelled, wrapping his arms around the raven's shoulders. Matt and Shiro jumped awake while Near and Lillian just slowly woke up.

"Dad!" Shiro exclaimed, hugging L as well. L rubbed his head slightly, now ignoring the look he was receiving from Raito. "Dad, why are you handcuffed to this guy?"

"He looks like a pretty boy," Matt commented, earning a small snicker from Mello, who released L when Shiro latched onto him.

"Daddy," Lillian quietly called with her soft voice, holding her arms out to him. Near picked her up under her armpits before L took her from his youngest successor. "Missed daddy," she lowly said, burying her face into L's shoulder.

"I missed you, too," L said back, still running his finger's through Shiro's dark locks. "By the way," L directed towards his successors. "Where is Kitty?"

"Kitchen," a voice from behind them stated. L knew it came from Beyond, who was in his seat and needed to get out of his seat or he'll be kicked out. "Making some breakfast. Ain't that nice for you? She's making the specially made pancakes for us."

"May I ask as to why she believed you would be helpful on this case?" L asked, looking towards Beyond over his shoulder. Beyond just shrugged before tossing an empty glass jar over his shoulder. It shattered upon contact with the floor. "Why do you insist on doing that?"

"I love the sound of glass breaking," Beyond chuckled. "It just makes me feel all tingly inside."

"You truly are insane," L commented. Beyond's red eyes glared at him, his hand clenching the chair's arm, but refused to act negatively. L gave a low hum. "I expected a bigger reaction from you, Beyond-kun."

"Your wife threatened to take away my jam supply if I didn't behave," Beyond snorted, turning his attention back to the screens.

"That does not surprise me," L stated. "She always knows how to control you." Beyond rolled his eyes with a shake of his head.

"She knows how to keep us all in line," Near pointed out, twirling a strand of his white hair around his finger. "She told us to behave or she'll remove Mello's chocolate, Matt's games, my toys, and Beyond's jam from our possession." Near looked over at Raito curiously before his eyes landed on the handcuff chain. "I presume this is your main Kira suspect."

"He is," L replied.

"Yagami Raito," Beyond spoke before Raito turned towards him. The children and young teens all looked over to Raito.

"Too easy," Mello commented with a smirk before taking a bite of a chocolate bar he pulled out of the bag by the couch. Raito stared at him in confusion.

"You just hear it!" Beyond laughed out. "I'm the one seeing it!" Mello and Matt joined in with his laughing, though theirs sounded more mischevious than maniacal, unlike Beyond.

"There is no reason as to why you should make fun of Raito-kun's name just because it spells something else backwards," L scolded the two, though it was hard to tell with his monotone voice, as he handed Lillian back to Near in case something happened.

Raito thought for a moment before exclaimed, "Hey! That's my family name you're making fun of!" The three only laughed harder.

"What's going on and why is there a second Ryuuzaki here?" someone asked before everyone fell silent and looked over to see the rest of the invstigation team.

"Hi, I'm BB!" Beyond greeted with a wide grin, waving his hand towards the group. "You can call me BB or Beyond. Call me insane and I'll tear your guts out of your stomach and decorate the walls with them!" Everyone stared at him unusually. "I'm capable of it!" he snapped at them.

"Are you not supposed to behave if you want your strawberry jam removed from the premisice?" L asked, looking over to his copy. Beyond just stuck a tongue out at him.

"So who are these guys?" Mello asked, leaning over the back of the couch with Matt to his right and Shiro to his left. Near only glanced over the top of the furniture while Lillian peered over L's shoulder to them.

"That is Yagami Soichiro, Touta Matsuda, Shuichi Aizawa, Kanzo Mogi, and Hideki Ide," Beyond said, pointing to each one as he said their names. The invesigation team all stared at him with confusion, wondering how he knew all their names. "Stop looking at me like that!"

"BB has very unusual abilities that I have yet to completely comprehend," L stated, placing Lillian down on the couch by her brother. "By the way, BB, where is Watari?"

"He insisted on helping Kitty in the kitchen," Beyond snickered. "Figure out what part of breakfast he's making. Oh! Met her brother. How do you stand that guy?!"

"I do not interact with him very often," L simply stated before the doors opened up and a young woman with long dark brown hair came walking in, pushing a silver cart towards the table in the room.

"Good morning!" she chirped. Raito flinched slightly. That chirp almost reminded him of Misa. "How is everyone?"

"Now I see what you mean by a surprise other than Beyond being here," L commented, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he sent his wife a certain look.

"If I told you what I was up to, you would have told me to stay home and stay out of the case, which I am not going to do and would come over here anyway since I don't listen to you too often," Kagome pointed out. "And with Kira running around, after you life, do you honestly think I'm going to stay home all day and wait for Roger to come in and tell me if you're heading home or if you're dead? I don't think so!" She did not remind Raito of Misa anymore. "Stupid jerk. You always do this!"

L sighed slightly before taking a few steps to her and placing a soft kiss on her lips. Many eyes went wide while others stared as though this was a normal occurance. "My apologies for making you worry constantly," L said in a low voice when he pulled away.

"Consider yourself lucky I love you way too much to hand you over to all my demon brothers and let them torture you to death," Kagome commented before giving him a peck on the nose.

"Can I torture him to death?" Beyond asked, turning around to look at them. "Please?"

"Do you want me to take the jam away?!" Kagom yelled at him, scaring almost everyone around her. "No murdering, mister! No picking up things if you intend to harm others! No plotting to kill L! No hurting and/or torturing anyone! And no throwing empty jars of jam onto the floor! Pick those shards up before someone steps on them! Especially Lillian or Shiro!"

"Make me!" Beyond yelled back at her, laughing crazily.

Kagome lifted an eyebrow before shrugging. "Fine," she said. "I guess you don't want your triple layers pancakes with strawberry jam between each layer and on top with little globs of strawberry jam around the edge all coated with strawberry syrup."

"But-but!" Beyond tried to argue, but ended up crossing his arms over his chest with a huff and pouting.

"Pick up the glass and I'll give you your breakfast," Kagome stated before the murderer muttered under his breath and went over to the scattered shards, picking them up. "With a broom so you don't end up cutting your hand!" He stuck his tongue out at her. Kagome just sighed. Everyone else watched either out of worry or amusement. Those who knew Kagome were watching out of amusement as she made the Los Angeles Serial Killer clean up his mess on the floor.

"You truly are too cruel to him," L commented with a small smile.

"And he fears me more than he fears Kira!" she chirped.

"Probably because the worst Kira can do is kill him," Mello stated.

"And the worst thing you can do, Kitty, is humiliate him and leave him to live with that humiliation," Near added, still twirling his white hair. Lillian sat by him, watching 'Uncle B' on the floor.

Aizawa decided to go ahead and ask. "Um, Ryuuzaki, who are all these people?"

L blinked a couple times before replying. "Oh, this is my wife Kitty, our son Shiro and daughter Lillian, my successors Near, Mello, and Matt, and the mass murderer I put away in jail two years before I took up the Kira case, Beyond Birthday."

There was a small silence before Matsuda yelled out, "You're married?! And you have kids?!"

"Is that so unusual?" L asked in confusion, noticing Matsuda asked only about his family instead of the fact that there was a murderer in the room, before directing his attention back to Kagome. "By the way, what makes you believe Beyond will be helpful in this case?"

"His eyes," Kagome replied with a small shrug. "Remember when I said his eyes were either a gift or a curse from a God? As it turns out, they're Shinigami eyes!"

"Shinigami don't exist," L stated.

"You also said demons don't exist," Kagome pointed out with a knowing smirk. "Do I need to remind you about that fun little meeting with Sesshomaru?"

"I would prefer you didn't," the detective chuckled.

"Then I won't," the woman said. "Now do you want breakfast before it gets cold?" She looked around for a second. "Hope Watari and I made enough. And if everyone will like them. I don't know how they like their pancakes made, so I couldn't make them any specials."

"We're in Japan," L pointed out. "Cake and other sweets exist. I have yet to see any pancakes that Watari has not made."

"So they never had pancakes?" she asked, pointing over to the invesigators. "Everyone sit down! Breakfast time! And today's breakfast is pancakes! Don't love it until you try it!"

"With the way you behave, I'm sure everyone is wondering if you're bipolar," L commented as he sat at the table.

"You never did," Kagome pointed out as everyone sat down, including Beyond, who had finished picking up the glass on the floor.

"I know you too well to think of you being bipolar," the raven-haired man stated as Shiro picked Lillian up from near's side and placed her by himself. "The only reason you behave as such is becuase of your quick temper."

"I do not have a quick temper," Kagome growled at him as she picked up a couple of plates. "Beyond, thank you for cleaning up the glass," she said as she placed down a plate of steaming pancakes with strawberry jam on top and spilling out from between the layers, a thin layer of strawbery syrup coating everything. She then hit him on the head before he could cut off a piece. "No more shattering jars when they're empty." Beyond pouted slightly. "Near, two blueberry pancakes with maple syrup."

"Thank you," Near said as he took the plate from Kagome's hands before she went back over to the cart.

"Matt, double layer with cream on top and jam in the middle," she said as placed the plate in front of Matt. Matt smiled brightly up at her. "Mello, triple chocolate pancakes with chocolate chips baked in and chocolate syrup on top."

"You are a goddess!" Mello exclaimed as the plate was put in front of him. He stared at it with wide eyes and a grin on his face.

"Wouldn't all that chocolate be bad for him?" Soichiro asked when he saw the stack that Mello started to consume.

"We cannot get Mello to eat anything unless it is wrapped in chocolate or has chocolate mixed into it," L stated. "He has an obsession."

"Like you do with your sweets," Kagome added, giving him a small pek on his cheek. "Shiro, double layered pancakes with strawberry syrup and a single pancake with powered sugar on top for Lillian." The infant clapped her hands a few times quickly when the plate was placed before her. "She has your sugar obsession," she accused L. "She eats sugar cubes for snacks!"

"You act as though that is a bad thing," the detective said.

"She's two!" Kagome exclaimed as she picked up another plate. "She needs to eat healthier, and so do you, but I'm not gonna try and change your habits. Been trying since we were kids and gave up when we got married." She placed the plate she picked up in front of the detective. "Just the way you like it, triple layered with whipped cream around the edge and in the center, five strawberries on top, a layer of sweetened maple syrup, and all covered with powered sugar." She gave him another peck on the cheek. "Be glad I love you so much."

"And I am very glad," L replied before giving her a small kiss on the lips.

"We're eating!" Beyond yelled with a fake gag. "Mushy stuff elsewhere!"

"I'm gonna hang you from an outside window with no clothing and only a rope tied around your waist to make sure you don't fall if you don't behave," Kagome warned. Beyond shrunk away. "I thought so." She then smiled before looking over to the rest. "Sorry I have no specially made for you guys, but since you never had pancakes before, I hope you don't mind regular with maple syrup. Even regular is good."

"Especially when you're the cook!" Matt commented, taking another bite of his pancakes.

"Why thank you, Matt," Kagome sweetly told him. "Glad to know you guys love me so much." She picked up the rest of the plates in pairs before placing them in front of the investigators. Once everyone had a plate, she picked up the last one and took the empty seat by L before she started eating as well.

"So," L spoke after taking another bite of his breakfast. "Should I even ask as to why you are here and brought everyone else along with you?"

"You look at things logically, remember?" Kagome started. "I look at things from a supernatural point of view. I know exactly what Kira is: a human with something that belongs to a creature of another world. And because of this object he possess, Kira is able to kill anyone and everyone if he so desired. I believe that what Kira has is linked to a Shinigami, thus leading me to believe Beyond's eyes would be useful to the case."

"What's so special about his eyes?" Raito asked.

"Yagami speaks," Mello snickered, no doubt about what Yagami spelled backwards still. "I thought he was mute for a moment."

"Mello, be nice," Kagome scolded him. "And Beyond was born with eyes that let him see the names and lifespans of everyone around him. Even alias names don't work with him because he'll already know your real name. That's what he meant earlier when he said Mello only hears your name while Beyond himself sees it."

"That's must be really cool!" Matsuda exclaimed before Beyond scoffed.

"Do you honestly think it's cool to watch the numbers of everyone around you decrease every single second?" Beyond asked. "Do you think it's cool when you're young and know when your parents are going to die?

"I watched my father's lifespan lower to just a couple minutes before a thug came in and beat him to death as soon as his number reached zero. I knew my mother was going to die as soon as she boarded that train before it crashed, killing everyone on board. And I knew my very first friend that didn't care about the things I see was going to die when I saw his numbers that morning. Guess what? I found him dead in the room we shared. Suicide.

"So, tell me honestly, do you really think it's cool to see death all around you every single second of every single god forsaken day? Do you think it's cool to see and know exactly when people close to you are going to die?" Matsuda didn't answer. In fact, everyone went silent. "I thought not."

"Beyond," Kagome sighed. "Is there really a reason why you should be freaking everyone out?"

"Annoyed that someone thinks seeing death is cool," Beyond replied with a small smirk.

"Didn't you kill three people in Los Angeles?" Mello pointed out, licking some chocolate syrup off his fingers. "At least, that's what your case file said."

Beyond scoffed again. "They were going to die that day anyway," he stated.

"Does not excuse murder," L said.

"So why does he look like you, Ryuuzaki?" Soichiro asked. "Are you twins or related in any way?"

"No," both L and Beyond replied in a monotone. "Beyond merely looks like me when I was working with someone else on his case a few years ago," L said without his copy. "He copied my appearance to trick her. Though he was at one point my successor." He let out a low hum. "I've noticed your burn marks have healed nicely."

"The miracle that is plastic surgery," Beyond chuckled.

"Never thought I'd see him get near a doctor, even to fix him up," Kagome commented with a small laugh in her tone. "Hasn't he always been that way, even when we were kids? Gave the poor nurse a hard time every visit he was forced to go to."

"Near isn't any different," Mello muttered, earning a small glare form the albino boy. "What? You want to fight, sheep boy?"

"Mello," Kagom called, drawing his name out. "What did I say about calling Near names?"

"Don't," Mello grumbled.

"You jealous of him or something?" Raito asked.

"None of your busines, Lightbulb," Mello growled at him.

L sighed slightly. Knowing Raito, he was going to fight back. Especially if someone was making fun of him or calling him names. He just hoped Raito did not make that fatal mistake.

"Lightbulb?" Raito repeated before smirking slightly. "Well at least I'm brighter than some gender confused girl." And there was the fatal mistake.

Mello's hands clenched tightly, nearly bending his fork. His head was down and low noises were coming from him. "Mello," Kagome sighed. "Ignore him. Eat your chocolate. It'll make you feel better."

"I am not going to feel better until I KILL THAT BASTARD!!" Mello exclaimed, jumping out of his seat before lunging towards Raito. He tackled the older male off his chair and onto the floor, straddling his chest with his hands over Raito's neck. "I am not a fucking girl!!!"

"I like this kid," Beyond commented. "Can I adopt him? He'd make the perfect mafia boss if trained well."

"Enough from you," Kagome snarled at him as she got to her feet and picked Mello up from Raito before he choked the guy to death. "Mello, you need to watch your temper."

"He called me a girl!" Mello yelled out. "I am not a girl!"

"Matt," Kagome called before the red-head was in front of Mello, holding his wrist together. "Mello, you know that if you call people names, you get name-calling back. No more insulting people. And Raito, no more calling Mello a girl or I may just let him choke you to death. Or worse." Raito didn't show any sign of acknowledgement. He only got back in his seat while Matt dragged the fuming blonde back to his own chair.

"Come on, Mels," Matt whined, pouting slightly. He knew Mello could not resist his pouts. "He's just an asshole that wants to do nothing more than annoy you. Ignore him."

Mello sighed deeply. "Okay, Matty," he said. "I'll calm down. No touching my chocolate!" he yelled at the red-head when he noticed a hand inching towards his breakfast. Matt smiled brightly again before going to his own pancakes. "Don't give me that smug little smirk!"

"I'm not giving you a smirk of any kind," Matt defended. "I'm just smiling!"

"I hate you," the blonde growled at him.

"No you don't," Matt argued with him.

"Fucker."

"Mello!" Kagome yelled at him. "Language or else." Mello paled slightly, deciding to just scoff and turn his head away.

"Being around them since they were children seems to have given you a bit of an advantage over them," L commented as he played with one of the strawberries on his plate.

"Especially since they either see me as a mother figure or as an older sister," Kagome agreed. "Oh! Before I forget, you are coming with me to a certain special event."

"What special event and why?" L asked, blinking a couple times.

"It's a demon festival about something, I forgot what," Kagome replied with a wave of her hand. "Sesshomaru told me about it yesterday when he picked us up at the airport. But I need to talk to one of the Spirituals about seeing someone for answers to a few questions."

"Spirituals?" Raito repeated in confusion.

"Can you not contact them whenever you please?" the detective asked, knowing what she was talking about.

"They're hard to get into contact with, especially the one I want to talk to," his wife stated.

"What's a Spiritual?" Soichiro asked.

Kagome then noticed the confused looks she was getting. "I'll shorten the explination, okay?" she said. "Basically, there are many realms and worlds, all with one Spiritual who keep everything under control. There is one in the human realm, one in the demon realm, a third in Heaven, another in Hell, and finally the fifth in MU, Nothingness, or otherwise known as the Shinigami realm. They can appear any way they want, which makes them really hard to locate and contact.

"The only way to get a hold of one of them is to find them at a special event, which they never miss, and show them that you are a friend. Then they will listen to what you have to say and help you out if they can."

"How do you show them that you're a friend?" Matsuda asked this time.

"With a certain complicated dance and involves little to no contact, unlike human dances that involve as much contact as possible," Kagome simply replied. "During the dance, the Spiritual has to look as though he is ttacking me, but I cannot make a single move that looks like I'm attacking him. My only choices are to dodge or block. If I make the wrong move and look like I will attack, he won't consider me a friend.

"Thankfully, after dying and being reborn, I still remember all the steps and such." She received a few unusual looks. "What? I died, was reborn, and regained all my memories throughout my childhood. How do you think I know all this supernatural stuff? I was a miko in my past life that was killed by a half-demon after sending an attack that killed him. You know what would be so weird?" she randomly asked L. "If I visited the grave of my past life. That would be the weirdest thing in the world!"

"And that was completely random," Beyond muttered under his breath as he wiped his finger along the plate, picking up the last bit of strawberry jam and syrup that escaped from his pancakes.

"I'm a very random person, Beyond," the woman pointed out. "Have you not realized this? Seriously, we've known each other since you and L were seven and I was six."

"You two have known each other that long?" Raito asked in surprise.

"Yeah, we met a couple days after my parents were murdered," Kagome replied. "I never saw the guy's face, but I heard on the news that he was caught a week later. Heard a few months ago that he died of a heart attack." She sighed with a small shrug. "As much as I am against Kira, all I have to say about my parent's murderer's death is 'oh well'. Not really my problem anyway. I'm the revenge type."

"You still did not explain how Beyond's eyes will help identify Kira," L pointed out, changing the subject as soon as he heard 'Kira'.

"He can't see Kira's lifespan," Kagome simply stated. She noticed a few confused looks before rolling her eyes. "Kira has something that originally belonged to most likely a Shinigami. And because Kira is in contact with this Shinigami's object, his or her lifespan will disappear from Beyond's sight. I don't really get it, but it just works that way."

"Such as?" L urged, glancing back and forth between his wife and Beyond.

"Well the guys back in jail love looking at MisaMisa pictures in magazines and such," Beyond commented. "I noticed at one point, her numbers disappeared for a time. After a while, they came back. But during the time they were gone, you suspected her of being the Second Kira."

"How do you know that?" L warily asked, though his figured he knew.

"We asked Matt to hack into your files so we can stay up to date with the case," Kagome replied, like it was nothing at all. "He's a very talented hacker. Can get in and out of anyone's system and not leave a trace of him being there. Don't get mad at him. We made him do it. But anyway, while you were holding Amane Misa in confinement and even before that, Beyond could not see her numbers. He could after you had her for a while, probably a week. Don't remember too well. Also, didn't you notice the change in behavior?"

The raven thought for a moment. "Yes, I did," he replied. "At first, she was refusing to answer any questions and refusing to talk at all. When she finally did speak, she was asking for us to kill her and tried to kill herself by biting her tongue. We stopped her, of course. Afterwards, she started behaving differently. She openly admitted to being Raito's girlfriend and constantly called me a pervert."

"You kind of are," Kagome giggled. "Looking at me wrapped in a towel after a shower."

"I have a right to," L stated with a small smirk, tilting his head enough to rest his cheek on his knee. "You are my wife. Anyone else who does that, they have no right."

"That's just your excuse," the young woman commented.

"That and it is the truth," L pointed out, still smirking slightly.

"Remind me to call Sesshomaru on you," the young woman joked. L drew back a little bit in mocking fear. "Yeah, you better be afraid. Espcially after what happened when I told him about being pregnant with Shiro."

"Was it that bad?" Light chuckled.

"I was threatened with multiple Dragon Strike attacks," L stated in a monotone, earning a few unusual looks.

Kagome answered the unspoken question. "Sesshomaru has a sword named Tokijin made of demon fangs that broke his father's sword, the Tetsusaiga," she explained. "Tokijin's most powerful attack is Dragon Strike, which is pretty much just a large blue lightning strike that takes the shape of a dragon. But if anyone other than Sesshomaru took a hold of it, they would be possessed by the spirit of the demon it was made from. It possessed its own maker. Such a pain dealing with that sword." She sighed slightly.

"There is a reason why one should fear her demon brother," L commented, taking a sip of heavily sugared tea. "He will kill anyone who harms her and threaten anyone that she knows."

"And you know exactly why he is that way," Kagome stated before noticing the tea cup. "Where did you get that?"

"It appeared out of nowhere?"

Beyond snickered.

"Beyond!" Kagome exclaimed.

"I did nothing to it!" Beyond defended, throwing his arms into the air. "I just think his reason was funny!"

"Uncle B is weird," Shiro commented.

"Weird," Lillian mimiced, staring at her father's copy.

* * *

**Me: well that is the end of that chapter. hope ppl like it! ^^ review if u want more! i just luv Shiro and Lillian! ^^ -squeal!-**


End file.
